


weigh me down

by r_rated_daydreams



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hopeful Ending, characters in peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_rated_daydreams/pseuds/r_rated_daydreams
Summary: Prompt: AU where there is a Supergirl but it's not Kara Danvers. Kara, Alura, and Astra are all human. Person A grows closer to person B in some way because of Supergirl.This fic meets some if not all of the requirements. Happy Holidays CaptainOfTheKryptonSpaceMarines!





	weigh me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/gifts).



Kara is panicking.

The last thing she can remember with any clarity is that her mother had been running late to their dinner, which was wholly unlike her, and so after twenty minutes of waiting alone in the restaurant Kara was debating whether to call Alura when her phone had chimed with a message alert and then… nothing.

She has woken up in this place that feels distressingly small, even if it is too dark to confirm just how close her confinement is, and completely silent save for the sound of her breathing which is only getting faster because Kara is panicking.

“Pass out or calm the hell down, either way stop wasting Oxygen.”

Kara’s breath catches in her throat and stays there.

“Well?” The disembodied voice presses. “Chop chop.”

After four beats Kara releases her breath. She repeats the rhythm until she can no longer hear the sound of her pulse. Little by little her eyes adjust to the surroundings enough to see shapes but not identify them. Her face and hands are touching something rough and cold, like stone.

When she is as calm as she is likely to get, Kara turns her head in the direction of her companion’s voice.

“Do you know where we are?”

The sigh that follows is blatantly exasperated. “The Blue Fin.”

“What?”

“The Blue Fin restaurant. Seafood fare. Michelin star chef.” The woman sighs again. “Is your head bleeding?”

The pointed question spurrs Kara to lift her hand and check. There is no blood that she can feel but she is covered in dust, or maybe sand.

“No.” She responds hesitantly, mentally checking her body for other potential injuries. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Then for god’s sake, keep up. It’s bad enough that we’re trapped under a tonne of rubble, there’s really no need to make a bad situation worse with lacklustre conversation.” 

Kara is trying to listen to the woman’s words but a new and unpleasant discovery is quickly taking precedence.

“Though all things considered it’s still not my most disastrous Friday night.” 

Any medical knowledge Kara has retained over the years is solely from television and she’s seen enough to know that people don’t always immediately react to an injury. It seems ridiculous, however, that she’s only just now acknowledging the pain radiating up her leg from the point where it is pinned amongst the debris.

“And I’m sure that as soon as Supergirl has defeated the latest villain of the week she will come to aid in the recovery effort.”

Kara manages to stifle her scream, but it’s a near thing. When she speaks again her voice is high and thready.

“What’s your name?” she asks.

The silence goes on for long enough that Kara begins to worry her stranger has suddenly succumbed to injuries of her own.

“Cat.”

“Cat.” She repeats, trying not to notice that for the first time the other woman sounds something less than confident. “Cat, are you hurt?”

“Nothing lasting.” The reply is quicker this time. “But I have a feeling you haven’t been as lucky.”

Her voice rises at the end, almost like a question, as if she’s hoping to be corrected.

“My leg is pinned.” Kara tries not to move but now that she’s aware of her situation there’s a part of her brain screaming to get out and away. A slight shift closer to Cat’s general direction is swiftly regretted and she hears an answering gasp from the other woman when she’s unable to suffer her pain silently. “I think it might be bleeding but I can’t see anything.”

Cat has gone quiet again and it’s enough to break whatever restraint had kept her tears at bay until now. She needs a distraction if not any actual comfort.

“Why were you here?” she manages, though there’s no mistaking the choked quality of her voice.

“What do you mean?”

“I was supposed to be meeting my mother. She called earlier today to arrange it and she sounded so excited. I think she had good news.”

Kara refuses to imagine the worst. Her mother was late, held up somewhere far away from this disaster.

“I’m sure she’s alright.”

She thinks Cat might be crying too though she can't be sure. They both know the words are empty but it means something that she tried.

“What were you doing with your Friday night before we got ‘trapped under a tonne of rubble’? You must have been alone too, right? You would be missing someone otherwise.”

“Well,” Cat drawls, “aren’t we bold?”

It’s probably too forward and it’s definitely not any of Kara’s business but she’s most probably bleeding out so if she has to needle Cat into a conversation by pissing her off then she’s not above it.

“My mother insisted I meet one of her friends’ sons. He’s in finance and I’ve been looking into buying-”

“So you were on a blind date?” Kara surprises herself by chuckling. Something she quickly regrets.

“Karma’s a bitch…”

The unasked question is left hanging.

“Kara.”

Cat makes a thoughtful sound. “Well Keira, if you must know, I had sent my ‘date’ scurrying home with his tail between his legs so that I could finish my martini in peace when I saw Supergirl fighting some masked moron outside the building. I would imagine that their scuffle has something to do with our current predicament.”

“You said she’d come back.” Kara reminded Cat.

“She hasn’t let me down yet and she won’t start today.”

Cat said it with a confidence that dared Kara to believe her but as her body grew colder Kara feared that even Supergirl might not be fast enough to save the day.

“Kara!” Cat’s exclamation rang loud in the enclosed space, “You have to stay awake.”

“I’m still here.” Kara could hear herself slurring her words but it was the best she could do. 

“Was the date really so bad?” she asked in an effort to calm Cat. “I mean, it was a nice restaurant before it collapsed.”

When Cat spoke again she sounded like she was smiling. Suddenly Kara had a desperate hope that she would live long enough to know what that looked like.

“I chose the restaurant. He turned up late and then proceeded to order for me without so much as asking permission.” Cat sighed, “But my mother likes him so he had lost before the night even begun.”

Kara can’t help but laugh at that. She thinks the blood loss might be making her giddy. That’s the only explanation for what comes out of her mouth next.

“Who even does that? I’d never be late to our dates.”

“Is that so?”

“That is so. And I’d never try to order for you.”

“Well we might just have to put that to the test.”

Kara’s eyelids are heavy but her chest feels light.

“I bet your mother would hate me too.”

She thinks she can hear Cat laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole new appreciation for the writers in this fandom after trying my hand at it. It is not an easy task to write these characters well and there are a lot of people who excel at it. With any luck I'll improve but for now I'm just very happy to have made a start.


End file.
